


halloween heist

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [13]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Other, literally could be read as qpr or romantic depending on how you're feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: virgil just wants some freaking candy, patwarnings: candy, a cheek kiss, teasing, and possibly something else





	halloween heist

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-second of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 22nd's word is "candy"

“No, you cannot have one!” Patton scolded, gently shoving his partner away from the front hall.

“Pat, it’s just one piece!” Virgil begged. “Just one!”

“One will turn to two, which will become three, and that will become four, and then you’ll have eaten an entire bag! Virgil, I know you. Plus, I need as much as I can for the trick-or-treaters”

A strong pout twisted Virgil’s face, and he huffed, “Fine. Can I at least have a kiss?”

Patton smiled softly and nodded, leaning in to place a tiny kiss on Virgil’s cheek. He felt something shift around his waist, and he caught the wrist in his hand. He leveled a look at Virgil. At least the attempted candy thief had the decency to look ashamed.

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m going to tell--”

“Who?” Patton slow blinked. “Me?”

Virgil scowled. “Shut up.”

“Never.”


End file.
